scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Spooky Chef
Mystery Log Entry #13 Dear Mystery Log It started one calm night in Coolsville, me and the gang were on our way to Daphne's mansion so Daphne could show us her new bedroom, which made her qualify for entry to the Decor of the Month Club. I was impressed by the place, as was everyone else, but what really grabbed my attention was the security system that made doubly sure that no crook could bust in. We soon saw Daphne's bedroom, and we were just as amazed at how big it was along with how clean it was. But unfortunately, Daphne's room was stolen. You read right, STOLEN! Poor Daphne fainted when she saw what became of the place, every last piece of furniture was gone without a trace. As we all tended to her, I thought I heard a French accent, but I was too busy to notice. It was thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Blake that she woke up. We soon found Mr. Gordon, the chief of security of the Blake estate, investigating the burglary with magnifying glass in hand. I and Mr. Gordon both couldn't understand how someone could've pulled this robbery, since the place is surrounded by security. Though Mr. Gordon was ashamed at this failure, the Blakes told him it was time to call in someone, so Mr. Gordon blew a whistle. But this whistle was a specail kind, an ultra sonic whistle, one that only dogs can hear but humans can't. Turns out that Gordon was calling for Robopup, a mechanical dog and the latest in puppy security tech. I told myself, 'no bucket of bolts, no matter how advanced, can hold a candle to Scooby-Doo'. Both me and Daphne agreed that the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency could handle this case, but Mrs. Blake insisted that Mr. Gordon be put on the job. However, he didn't seem to mind us helping him. So, we got the job. Both Scooby and Robo ended up detecting that there was a clue in the kitchen, which was worthy for only the top notch chefs that the Blake Family could hire, so we headed in and started looking. I honestly wanted a canine companion of my own, but my sister is allergic to dogs so that was out of the question. But when I noticed that Robo could use a little backup, I accompanied him like Shaggy accompanies Scooby. Speaking of which, they went into the Blake family pantry and I kid you not when I say that the pantry was more like a supermarket, and I only saw it after the case. However, aside from discovering how big that pantry is, they also discovered something else. A ghost, and of the French chef variety, too! They soon amscrayed and regrouped with the rest of us. As for us, before they showed up, we found some muddy footprints in one of the mansion rooms. And within the mud and dirt, we found our first clue. A flower head. Robopup followed the footprints outside, and we ended up finding Shaggy and Scooby after they met with that French phantom. We soon met the Blake Family gardener, Mr. Conroy. I and Robopup noticed his shoes were muddy, and I asked him if he was inside the house recently, and he was. But once I told him about the robbery, he quickly pointed out that he was busy tending to some petunias he planted and that he didn't steal anything since he left the joint. Awfully suspicious for a convict to work for a rich family like the Blakes and claim he hasn't stolen anything since his days in the slammer, isn't it? So, we went to talk to the Blakes about this ghost chef. Turns out, the Blake family did have a French chef working for Daphne's great grandfather many years ago named Chef Pierre Goulash. After a terrible argument that happened between them, Great Grandpa Blake fired monsieur Goulash, and he swore that he would return one day and steal everything from the Blakes, and that's when he appeared! The ghost of Chef Pierre Goulash! We soon ran in different directions, but after we lost that creepy chef, we ended up meeting Daphne's butler Higins, who appeared to be packing for some reason. Mr. Higins explained that he quit his butler job in order to take up cooking classes, specifically for French cuisine. We then headed for the east wing of the mansion, where Scooby found one of Daphne's stolen diamond berretes! But that's not all he found, we found an entire SUBWAY STATION in the next room. You heard me, the Blake Family had a subway station built into the east wing of their mansion. Next thing you know, we found Daphne's missing furniture! But guess who found us? Chef Pierre's ghost! Once we escaped and hid in the gardener's shack, and that's where Velma formed a plan to catch this ghost of Goulash. Scooby lured Pierre's ghost into our bed curtain trap, and once we called in Mr. and Mrs. Blake's parents, we explained everything. Before the unmasking, who do you think Chef Pierre's ghost really is? Let's find out. Clue #1: The muddy footprints. After examining the footprints, we noticed that whoever was behind this had rather small feet. Clue #2: The boots. Velma took a measurement of the boots and noticed that the gardener boots we found were too big to make the tracks, so that ruled out the possibility of Conroy being the culprit. Catch on? Well, we already knew Mr. Higins was leaving for cooking classes, and Conroy's boots were too big for the crime to have been done by him. So we unmasked the ghost of Chef Pierre to be none other than, Mr. Gordon! He wanted us to think Mr. Conroy stole Daphne's furniture so he could make his getaway with Daphne's things. And wouldn't you know it, Robopup was in on it too! But, thankfully, we stopped that four-legged walking tin can, after Scooby found the remote that controlled him. Robopup betraying us just proved my earlier thought that no bucket of bolts can stand up to a real dog, especially if that dog was/is a great dane pup named Scooby-Doo. Category:Blog posts